Regular Show Drabble: The Closet, We Couldn't Get Out
by ReeseRaccoonLuv
Summary: A Regular Show drabble about Mordecai finding out about Rigby's little crush on him. No pervy seens, but is still yaoi love. Maybe i'll make a sequel. DON'T READ IF YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH THE SHIPPING. I'll add more drabbles later on!
1. Chapter 1

Regular Show Drabble: The Closet, We Couldn't Get Out

Hello everyone! I'm going to be making some drabbles for one of my fave non-anime shows! No, it does not mean Good Ol' Days is done. Almost done, but not quite. I got bored easily with it. Sorry, i'm a difficult person xD but anyway this will revolve around Mordecai and Rigby. And Benson...Pops...Skips? Who knows! Let's just begin. Oh! Before I forget they will be human in this. Well half I guess you could say. It's Yaoi so read at your own risk. Not any pervy seens, but Rigs got a crush on Mordo. And vise versa.

Sitting in the boring old park was a waste of time and effort, thought a very lazy Rigby, sitting on the ground while ordecai was washing the cart. "Come on dude get up!" Scolded a mad Mordecai. "Nooooooooooooooo I hate when Benson gives us the most boring jobs in the park! Why can't we have permission to roam places like Muscle Man and High Five? It's not faaaaaaaaaaaaaair!" Rigby plopped on the floor again for dramatic effect. "Come on, it's not like your dying, now let's go! After this we get a day off!" mordecai was scrubbing away at the cart they once again wrecked. "Psh all YOU do when you got a day off is sit at the coffee ship with MARGARET." Yelled Rigby. "There's no point in doing that!" Mordecai smirked "Do you want some love from Eileen? Are you shy around your soul mate, Rigby?" Mordecai kept on gushing at him about the fact he said she was hot. "I complimented her! No big deal! You compliment me! Pops compliments everyone!" Rigby pointed to Pops. He was sneaking up on a butterfly. "Pffft whatever, dude." Mordecai went back to cleaning the cart. "I'm getting a meatball sub. Get away from you chumps for awhile." Rigby ran on four legs like he usually does to the resturaunt to get his favorite meal. When he got it he sat down on a chair. "Hey, you like the same thing as me!" Wait a second. That voice was familiar. "O-oh hey Eileen. What are you doing here?" Rigby asked with a hint of regret for startign a convo. "Oh, just getting some lunch. Margaret's doing my shift at the coffee shop. DITCHED WORK. You?" Eileen was trying to play it cool. She saw Rigby going to the resturaunt and decided to follow.

"Oh, same here. Mordecai is cleanin while i'm chillin'." Rigby said casually. "Well i'll be going then. Bye Eileen." Rigby ran out as fast a his small legs could carry him. He ran back to the park and jumped on his trampoline. 'She makes it awkward to be around people' Rigby thought. "How did the date with Eileen go?" Mordecai asked. "STOP TALKING!" Rigby yelled. I did not, repeat did not have a date with her. I don't like her." Rigby was mumbling now. "She freaks me out." Mordecai snorted. "Wow, you're scared of your girlfriend!" "She's not my girlfriend!" Rigby threw his dirty clothes at Mordecai. "Hey man don't get mad. We all know you think she's-" Mordecai was cut off. Rigby was in his face now. Standing on his trapoline to meet Mordecai's height. "Listen. Maybe. I'm. Just. Not. Into. Girls. I mean Eileen!" Rigby stuttered and fumbled with words. "What? You're not into girls? Guys? Both?" Mordecai honestly had no problem with his friend being attracted to anything. He was truly getting curious. How much did he really know about Rigby? "I took it back! I was foolin' around! Now drop it!" Rigby layed down. How the hell would he explain this if Mordecai blabbed? "I uh...I won't say anything...if you don't want me too that is." Mordecai reassured his friend. "Uh, t-thanks, Mordecai...Did you know?" Rigby was the one curious now. "Well I had a hint because your practicaly attached to my hip all the time. And you don't seem that into girls. Wait a sec! Are you jealous of Margaret?" Mordecai asked his best friend. "What?! Jealous?! Why would I be jealous of her? For what?!" Rigby began stuttering again. Mordecai acted like he was thinking. He finally answered. "Meeeeeee?" Mordecai smirked at his friend. Rigby growled. "You sound like the homo now." Rigby pointed out. "You never know. I know I sure didn't." Mordecai calmly stated. "Are you?" Rigby asked Mordecai. "Um, Idk." Mordecai blushed scratching his head. "I have a crush on Margaret, but she's seeing this other guy. His name is Greg. And to be honest, i'm not that jealous." Mordecai looked straight ahead, zoned out of reality. "Huh." Rigby sighed. "Let's just act normal again please. Rigby felt exausted from the discussion today.

That night they were both getting ready for bed. The A/C was cranked up so it was pretty cold in the rooms throughout the house. Rigby shivered. His furry raccoon tail was NOT keeping him warm. "Mordecai?" Asked Rigby in the dark room. "Yeah?" Mordecai answered back. "Can uh...Can I uh...have a blanket?" Rigby shyly asked. Mordecai looked over to the trampoline. He chickled. He was getting way too big for it. "Just get in my bed, dude." Mordecai scooched over and Rigby silently crawled over to the bed. "I want my fucking bed back no matter how comfortable it is you ass." Rigby told Mordecai. Mordecai did the unexpected by kissing him on the forhead. Rigby sighed in content. "Or we could both share this?" Mordeacai and Rigby agreed and softly fell asleep.

A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? I hope it was good :) I'm writing alot more yaoi fanfics in the future about popular cartoon network characters. J.G. Quintel own these two. I'll continue some drabbles on here. Maybe i'll seperate em. I don't fucking know. And um, I hope you enjoyed. R&R And i'll take requests if you have any! About anyone! Yaoi related! Anyways ByeBye!


	2. Just An Update TT

A/N: Hey guys! sorry I haven't been updating, but my family always uses my computer. My mom for college, brother for homework, and step dad for just random things. I'll update ASAP, but I kinda lost motivation for good ol' days, so if you have any suggestions, that would be great! I also am working on a Regular Show lemon and I need to get it finished. I also am doing an Eileen and Margaret drabble fanfiction, so be sure to wait for that, kk? Oh, and thanks for the reviews and favorites! Really appreciate your guys' views on my story. I gotta look for art schools close as possible to my state so that's a big set back for me. Don't get angry xD Anyway, I'll most likely update before school starts up again. TaTa!


End file.
